Revenge
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: BustAGroover's Shadow sequel.Revenge is a dish best served cold.After fifteen long years an angry daughter gets her revenge for the accidental death of her parents.
1. After the Tragedy

**Revenge**

_**After the Tragedy**_

**The long awaited sequel to my famous story, **_**Shadow**_**.Many have waited for this sequel for many months.Many many many many months.I could on forever to describe how long.Well let's start.**

The sun was in the sky a few hours before it would disappear beyond the horizon. A black Scorpion Ferrari (A/N: I know it's not a real car but I thought that would be a cool name for a car) drove along the mountain's curving freeway. The driver's long chestnut brown hair blew behind her and the wind blew in the topless car. Her dark sapphire eyes were hidden by her pitch black sunglasses. She was on the outskirts of a place called Jump city. She was just leaving Steel City and was on her way to Jump City. Her emotionless face gave her a serious appearance.

She saw the city coming up and smirked slightly. She sped up a little and her face returned to her emotionless feature. She thought back to a day that made her glare into the abyss. It was a glare that made everyone get out of her way. It was a glare that most people saw from an emotionless, fearless, deceased... titan. A famous hero throughout the whole city. The day that made this girl glare was a day nobody would ever forget. It was a funeral...

_...15 years ago..._

_A three year old girl sat in front of her black vanity and was brushing her long brown hair. Her sapphire eyes had a sad and depressed look on her face. Her parents were gone. They weren't coming back. Her black spaghetti strap, knee length dress matched her black slippers. She was calm but sad. Then someone knocked on her door on came in._

_"Vanessa, we're going to be late for the funeral."A blond woman said. Her blue eyes also had pain in them._

_"I'm not go-wing Ter-wy." the little girl said sadly._

_"Vanessa, why aren't you going? You're parents want you to go."Terry told her, sitting on the bed._

_"If I go, that means that mommy and daddy aren't coming back."Vanessa said about to cry._

_"Vanessa you have to go."Terry told her more firmly. She understood that her parents were dead, but still._

_Vanessa looked to Terry with tear filled eyes. Terry sighed and picked up Vanessa and carried her to the car. _

_Once Terry and Vanessa got to the church, Terry had Vanessa stay at the back of the church until the ceremony began. Terry began helping people into the pews and sighed. It was so hard. Her two best friends were gone and weren't coming back. Then Terry saw nine people she did NOT want to see. Titans West, and East._

_"What the hell are you doing here?"She said angrily at them._

_"It's Raven's funeral of course we were going to come."Robin said to her._

_"Robin you are the very last person she would want to be here."Terry said angrily._

_"Come on Terra let us stay. Please?"Beast Boy asked kindly._

_"You guys can stay but only since I'm letting you. If Rachel knew, I'd be as dead as she was."Terry said. She directed them to their seats and ran a hand through her short blond hair. _

_Beast Boy came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Terry turned around and hugged him._

_"Thank you for being here Beast Boy. It means a lot."she said tears starting to form._

_"No problem. I know that you don't want to be alone right now." Beast Boy said comfortingly. He saw the little girl at the back and wondered who she was."Who's the little girl back there?"_

_"That's Rachel and Robert's daughter. She was born just three years ago."Terry explained after looking back._

_"Raven had a daughter?!" Beast Boy questioned."Wow. I never thought she would have a daughter."_

_"Raven has a daughter?!"Robin exclaimed from behind them._

_"What were you eavesdropping?And yes. Did you expect her be stay a virgin forever?"Terry snapped._

_"Uh, yeah!"Robin said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_Terry grunted in disgust and walked away from them. She went and picked up Vanessa and walked her to her seat. The ceremony was about to start and the preist stood at the podium and looked at the two lifeless bodies of his friends. He sighed and began the ceremony._

_Vanessa kept her head down the whole time. She didn't want to face the fact that her parents were no longer alive. It was too hard to bear. Many cried in that church room. Terry sat Vanessa down and went up to the podium._

_"Rachel and Robert Heren were very special people. The had many friends and many adored them. Most knew Rachel for her famous singing down at "The Beat."And Know Robert for his amazing bar tending skills. And they both will be severely missed."Terry concluded and began to cry but didn't sob._

_Terry took Vanessa out of the church and many followed. Terry took Vanessa home and put her in her room._

_...15 years later..._

Vanessa finally reached her destination. Jump City. She smiled and walked up to her hotel room.


	2. First One Down

**Revenge**

_**First One Down**_

**Thank you for all the reviews.I was waiting for five reviews first then write. But I realize that those reviews were long ago and I apologize. I was dealing with school. But here we are.ON with the show. What will happen with Vanessa?**

Vanessa was throwing a few things into a small bag. She than went over to a picture of her parents and her and a tear fell down her cheek. Vanessa quickly stopped and set the picture down. She walked over to a notebook she had and opened the cover and flipped past a few pages and stopped at the last page written on and the name "Kori Ander" was written in large red ink.

Upon that page was not only a name but three pages of information. The notebook was pocket sized so there were quite a few pages filled up. There were a few other names in the book with information on those people. Jessica "Jinx" Jones, Arnold "Gizmo" Marx, Jack "Mammoth" Monroe, and Kori Anders were all the names written down. In that order.

Vanessa then went down to her car and threw the bag in the passenger seat and she jumped over the door into the black leather seat. She then sped off with her sunglasses on and her hair blowing back. She was quiet the whole drive over to 66613 Cavern Road. Vanessa stopped in front of a lovely suburban house in a beautiful neighborhood. Vanessa sat in her car for a few minutes before even looking at the door.

Finally after about ten minutes, Vanessa grabbed a dagger and strapped it to her belt and covered it with her shirt. She got out of her car and walked up to the door and knocked. She looked around the neighborhood a bit and when the door opened she turned to the person who answered.

"Hi. Can I help you?" The woman said in a sweet kind voice.

"Um, yes I believe you can," Vanessa replied taking off her sunglasses. "Um, are you Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes. Would you like to come in? I will be more than happy to answer any questions you have for me."

"Thank you."Vanessa said stepping inside the house.

It was fairly nice inside. Lovely green walls with white molding. Beautiful paintings and pictures mounted them. In the living room, there was a large window with white curtains and a black couch with a glass coffee table with golden rims. Next to the couch was a shelf matching the coffee table with comemmorative plates. There was a hallway which Vanessa guessed led to the bathroom and bedrooms. There was a doorway which led to the kitchen and Vanessa was urged to sit in the arm chair near the couch.

"So what can I do for you?"Mrs. Jones asked politely.

"Well first off, is your first name Jessica? And do you remember a woman named Rachel Hart?"Vanessa asked seriously.

"Yes my name is Jessica and I did know a woman y that name. But she died some odd years ago."

"Good to know that information." Vanessa said with a smile."Cause I know you helped kill her."her smile faded.

"How would you know something like that."Jessica said standing up.

"I'm her daughter."Vanessa said punching her in the face. Vanessa kicked a few times and Jessica blocked them.

Jessica threw a punch and made contact with Vanessa's face.Vanessa fell back on her butt and when Jessica ran for her, she grabbed Jessica's leg and slammed her into the glass table. The metal broke and Jessica grabbed some and whacked Vanessa's knee. Vanessa grabbed Jessica and put her in a choke hold. They fell back again and Jessica tried to get out of the hold. Jessica grabbed the fire poker nearby and stabbed Vanessa's thigh. Vanessa yelled in pain and let go. Jessica kicked Vanessa in the stomach and then pulled the glass shelf on top of her.

Vanessa got up and ran for Jessica into the kitchen. Jessica began swinging a knife at Vanessa and she blocked with a small iron skillet. Vanessa threw the skillet when they both were a good distance apart. She missed. Jessica then opened the knife drawer and began throwing all the knives there. Vanessa swung around the support beam and landed atop the dinner table. All the knives missed.Vanessa then lunged at Jessica and she grabbed a hold off Vanessa's collar and threw her down the cellar stairs. Then Jessica took her fridge and pushed it down the stairs too.

"That will show her to mess with me."Jessica said exhausted.

"I doubt it."

Vanessa jumped passed the stairs and tackled Jessica. She was kicked off her and Jessica led her into the living room. Jessica held her knife and Vanessa took out her dagger. The metal objects clanged together a few times but other than that they never went near each other. Then Vanessa ran upstairs and Jessica chased. The fight ensued for another hour but then ended.

Jessica made the mistake of throwing the knife and missed. Vanessa,being a much better shot, threw her dagger and got Jessica in the chest. She fell backward down the stairs and Vanessa went down and pulled out the dagger and cleaned it on a towel that was near a mirror. Vanessa assumed she was cleaning.

Vanessa went toward the door and walked through. She went to her car and sat in the driver seat for a few minutes and looked at the opened door and the closed curtains. She opened her bag and took out the notebook. She croosed off Jessica "Jinx" Jones and sighed. She turned on her car and drove off back to her hotel.


End file.
